Maximum chat room
by 2fluffy1
Summary: this is a chat room between Max, Fang, Ari, Red haired wonder, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gassy, Gasman, and Sam


Max - Winged girl

Fang - Silent Flight

Sam - Lover boy

Red haired wonder – Sexy is Fang

Iggy, Gassy, Angel, and Nudge – spying kids  
Ari – Crazy for Max

YOU HAVE NOW INTERENT CHAT ROOM 92

-Crazy for Max has logged on-

Crazy for Max: hello... is any one in here? Max?

Crazy for Max: gosh dang it… I missed her…

-Crazy for Max logged out-

-Winged Girl logged in-

-Sexy Is Fang logged in-

Winged Girl: hello

Sexy is Fang: hi

Sexy is Fang: OMG!!! Did you see Fang's blog? Fang is so sexy!!!  
Winged Girl: O.O sexy?!?!?!? What are you talking about?!?!?!?  
Sexy is Fang: Of course he is sexy and the wings make him even sexier!!!

Winged Girl: have you ever seen Fang in real life?

Sexy is Fang: no!! Maybe!!! Why do you need to know?  
Winged Girl: If you knew Fang you would be like "WHAT THE HECK!!! You're a weirdo!!!!!!!!!"

Sexy is Fang: WAIT!!! How the heck do you know so much about Fang?

Winged Girl: Who doesn't know Fang?

Sexy is Fang: I know who you are!!!!!!! YOU'RE MAX!!!!!!!!!

Winged Girl: I most certainly am not max!!! If I am Max then you are crazy!!!

Sexy is Fang: how do you know so much about Fang then?

Winged Girl: Cause…

- Silent Flight has logged on-

Sexy is Fang: hi Fang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winged Girl: hi Fang...

Silent flight: hi red and Max…

Sexy is Fang: SO YOU ARE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winged Girl: …

Silent flight: what the heck are you talking about?!?!??!?!

Sexy is Fang: she said she wasn't Max…

Winged Girl: I hate you Fang

Silent flight: …

Silent flight: Any way I know you love me!!!! =)

Sexy is Fang: …

Winged Girl: o… Shut up red head!!!

Sexy is Fang: Fang!!!!!!!! Your sister is being mean to me!!!!

Winged Girl: Be quiet you cry baby!!!!!

Sexy is Fang: Fang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Silent Flight logged out-

Sexy is Fang: WTF!!! He LEFT me!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to kill him!!!!!!!!!

- Lover Boy logged in-

-Silent Flight logged in-

Sexy is Fang: I am going to kill you Fang!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silent flight: …

Winged Girl: …

Lover Boy: Hi babe!

Winged Girl: Sam!! Don't ever and I mean ever call me that again!!!

Lover Boy: Okay got it gosh…

Silent Flight: I thought you two were still going out…

Winged Girl: HA HA how funny…

Lover Boy: o.O

Winged Girl: Sam have you met Red haired wonder?

Lover Boy: no… why?

Winged Girl: Cause she is the perfect girl for you!!!

Lover Boy: REALLY?!?!??! Hummmmm…. Can I meet her?

Sexy is Fang: Ya you can meet me

Lover Boy: don't be that way babe

Sexy is Fang: what?

Lover Boy: come and meet me at the ice cream shop and I will get you some of there best ice cream

Sexy is Fang: -weirdo-

Lover Boy: don't be a hater and meet me at the ice cream shop…

Sexy is Fang: …

Sexy is Fang: fine but if you're a loser I am dumping ice cream on your head!!!

-Sexy is Fang logged out-

Lover Boy: well see you people around I gtg bowling with my girlfriend ~.^

Silent Flight: wait…

Winged Girl: I thought you were going to meet crazy…

Lover Boy: Na she was really annoying so I lied…

Winged Girl: If she is so annoying then why were you, Fang, stuck to her like glue?

Silent Flight: why were you stuck to Lover Boy over there?

Winged Girl: …

Lover Boy: don't use that against her!!!

Silent Flight: I will do what I what creeper!!!

Lover Boy: hey… it is raining wait never mind it is snowing!

Winged Girl: OMG!!! You better run man when red head gets back she is going to be mad as…

-Sexy is Fang logged in-

Winged Girl: heck…

Sexy is Fang: you no good dirty stand up loser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winged Girl: told ya

Sexy is Fang: I walked to the ice cream shop and they were closed and then it started to snow!!!!!!!! Now I a freezing and you could die for all I care!!!!!!!!!

Lover Boy: O.O such strong words, I like my women feisty! Grrrr... ~.^

Silent Flight: o… shut the heck up!!!

Lover Boy: make me you emo loser!!!

Silent flight: you what a knuckle sandwich?

Lover Boy: bring it you flying freak!!!

Winged Girl: You're calling me a flying freak also by calling Fang a freak…

Silent Flight: if I were you Sam I would find a prison were we can not beat you up..

Lover Boy: na…

Sexy is Fang: I gtg it is 9... Well talk to everyone later!!!!

Silent Flight and Winged Girl: bye

Lover Boy: Bye babe!!!

-Sexy is Fang logged out-

Silent Flight: I subject that you beat it or I will fly to where you are and break your ribs!!!

Winged Girl: ya… you don't what to get beat up by a lot of freaks do you?

- Lover Boy logged out-

Winged Girl: Fang…

Silent Flight: ya?

Winged Girl: I... well… Grrrr…

Silent Flight: ?

Winged Girl: I will just get right to the point…

Silent Flight: okay…

Winged Girl: well the thing is that I love you a lot!!!!!!

Silent Flight: I love you also…

Winged Girl: not like family love like crush or girlfriend boy friend love…

Silent Flight: o…

Silent Flight: I knew you had feelings for me but not like that…

Silent Flight: You still there?  
Silent Flight: hello?

Winged Girl is now away from keyboard

Silent Flight: how can she be a.f.k. she is 5 computers away fro…

-Spying Kids logged in-

Spying Kids: OMG!!! Fang and Max sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!

-Winged Girl logged out-

-Silent Flight logged out-

Spying Kids: ewwww…

Spying Kids: Don't tell anyone that we spy on Max or Fang!!!!!

-Winged Girl logged in-

-Silent Flight logged in-

Silent Flight: I didn't know that you could kiss that well Max..

Winged Girl: Thanks I guess…

Spying Kids: O.O  
Silent Flight: who is spying kids?

Winged Girl: I have no…. Wait!!! Iggy, Gassy, Nudge, and Angel!!!!  
Silent Flight: you kids are going to be in big trouble!!!  
Spying Kids: WHAT!  
Winged Girl: you know that you are not suppose to spy on us at any time!!!!  
Spying Kids: but!!!

Silent Flight: no buts!!!!

Winged Girl: we told you not to spy!!!

Winged Girl: I am very disappointed in you… Get off the computer!!!

Spying Kids: okay…

-Spying Kids logged off-

Silent Flight: what to do now?

Winged Girl: idk…

Silent Flight: want to get some ice cream with me?

Winged Girl: ummm… are we going to fly there?  
Silent Flight: Sure…

Winged Girl: okay…

Silent Flight: let's go!!!

Winged Girl: meet you there ~.^

-Winged Girl logged out-

-Silent Flight logged out-

-Crazy for Max logged in-

Crazy for Max: I WILL EAT YOU MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy for Max: no one is here again!!!!!!!!!!!

Crazy for Max: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Crazy for Max logged out-


End file.
